


The lights are soft when Tooru comes home that night

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft and Fluffy, they have cats, this is a gift for Josai and her wonderful Drug au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Work days can be long and tiring but Tooru feels this everyday hustle is worth the view that welcomes him home.





	The lights are soft when Tooru comes home that night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> So, I only noticed today I forgot to post it here too.  
> This is some overly-fluffy thing I wrote with the idea to convey warmth, softness, and the general joy of going back home, as a gift for Josai's birthday and also as a celebration of her wonderful [drug au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/684846)  
> Guys, go check it out if you can because it's absolutely amazing.  
> A real gem.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this will give you that sensation of warmth and soft happiness we all need from time to time.

The lights are soft when Tooru comes home that night.

 

The day's been long and tiring, but seeing how the lights in the corridor are dimmed down to a soft, creamy hue against the beige walls makes him feel already at ease, the tension in his shoulders dropping just a bit further.

 

There's the warm smell of food coming from the kitchen, but it seems too late to still be cooking on the stove.

Whatever cooking is done in their home, it's usually done before he comes back, especially when he doesn't manage to catch the early train.

 

Tonight hasn't been one of those lucky nights, though. 

He had run like a mad to get at the station, just to see the train closing its doors in front of him.

 

The next one had passed forty minutes later and Tooru had cursed left and right, because the day had been horrible, he had only wanted to go home and now he had to wait in the cold wind of January, blowing angrily through the tunnels and the station. 

To top the thing off, a group of loud teenagers had started blasting music at full power not too far from him, and for an instant he had contemplated even going to them, scolding the kids for their noise, but he had stopped himself before realizing what he was thinking about.

 

Ugh. He was surely becoming older.

 

But now everything seemed pacified, the world itself having just turned on a brighter side, at the vision that welcomed him when Tooru entered their dining room.

 

Hajime is sleeping on the couch, Godzilla and Caesar tucked neatly against him, sound asleep too.

 

He can't help but look at them with love.

His little family is always what he needs.

 

It's not the most comfortable position but Tooru crouches down, wedging himself in between the couch and their small coffee table turned kotatsu now that's winter.

Hajime hasn't moved yet, breathing slowly and deep, every feature of his face relaxed in sleep, and yet Tooru can't help but smile warmly at the sight of his hand circling the curve of King Caesar's back to prevent any fall caused by sudden movements or stretches.

 

Godzilla though has heard him, because now that he's sitting in front of them, his ears are turned up and one eye is lazily opening.

 

The black cat lazily yawns, stretching on Hajime's side, before walking toward Tooru's outstretched hand, ready to pet him.

 

Godzilla purrs, satisfied with being petted while he's on top of his favourite human - Tooru knows the little ball of fur plays favourite between them, but doesn't really mind too much. Not now at least.

 

“Shhh…” he quips, amused at how his affectionate caresses only manage to make the cat purr louder “You are going to wake up your daddy, Godzilla.” 

 

It's barely a whisper, but it's enough to pass through the thick veil of Hajime's sleep. 

 

“Mhn… the cake's ruined” he mumbles and for one moment Tooru thinks something's wrong, but then he notices how his eyes are still closed, long lashes fanning almost over his cheekbones and Tooru smiles again.

 

Hajime's talking in his sleep. It's something that hasn't happened since they were children and the funny thing is that he remembers that Hajime usually responded to what people asked him when he was in that state.

 

The occasion it's too good to just not take advantage of it.

 

“Which cake?” Tooru asks quietly, still petting Godzilla that now is sitting again on top of Hajime's side. 

 

There's a moment of silence in which Tooru thinks his boyfriend has already fallen in deep sleep, but another mumbled something stops him.

 

“Birthday…”

 

“Whose birthday?” 

 

“... Caesar's.” Hajime snores loudly and Tooru has to restrain himself from giggling too hard at the scene, because both cats have woken up now and are looking at him profoundly offended, as if they couldn't believe he was the source of the sound.

 

“But baby, it's still a few months before King Caesar's birthday and he doesn't eat cakes you know.” Tooru manages to say as clearly and quietly as possible without ending up laughing.

 

The funny thing is that Hajime is not an expressionless sleep talker, so his eyebrows furrow at Tooru's words, probably trying to reflect on what he said.

 

“... Caesar's wants cake.” There's a pause in which Tooru doesn't really know what to say at such a strong statement with such an adorable expression, but Hajime's still not finished, apparently. “He's a good cat… deserves cake.”

 

How can one grown man be so cute it's beyond Tooru, but he feels incredibly lucky at the moment because he knows he'll always be the only one to witness Hajime at such a relaxed state.

 

“Then we'll make a new cake for him.” Tooru gently answers, not managing anymore to keep his fingers away from the softness of Hajime's hair, gently carding through the short tips.

 

Hajime snuggles closer to the slow movements of Tooru's hand, probably being pulled back to a deeper sleep.

 

Is it possible to love someone more?

 

“... I love you” Tooru whispers, drawing closer until his lips are barely brushing Hajime's forehead.

 

“... 'ove you too” Hajime murmurs back before snuggling closer to the cats and the couch’s pillow.

 

Is it possible to love someone more?

Yes, it is, in Tooru's very humble opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and if you want to chat a bit with me, you can always find me at kayejwrotes on [ Tumblr ](http://kayejwrotes.tumblr.com) or Twitter (same name!)


End file.
